


Kravshaw x [M] Reader: Special

by Kravshaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Dick drunk, F/M, Grinding, Lace, Lace Panties, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Skirts, Strangers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Writer x reader, sheer blouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: In honor of my 6,000 views, I wanted to give you all something special. How does having some kinky sex with me sound?





	Kravshaw x [M] Reader: Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everyone for reading my work and dropping kudos! (๑♡3♡๑)
> 
> I wanted to make this multiple parts: one for each sex/gender, but that was so much of an undertaking.
> 
> I plan on doing more parts for other occasions, so stay tuned! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or kudos!
> 
> Follow my Twitter so you never miss an update!  
https://twitter.com/kravshaw

Rumbling reverberates through your khaki joggers. Your smartphone, seemingly a message from some porn writer you wanted to hook up with. You pull out your phone, unlocking your phone your heart sank when you looked at the message.

[Kay] Door’s unlocked. Flat 207, K?

You hastily respond, going back and deleting multiple times to get the perfect response. Clicking the button on the elevator doors take what feels like an eternity to close. A small elderly woman waddles into the elevator with you. Your heart drops. This sweet old lady is just minding her own business, but it seems like she is judging your very soul. A young man going to some random woman’s flat to have sex with a woman who writes porn. The old woman stares at the door, but it feels as if her eyes are sensing your very soul.

The doors opened. The woman hobbles off slowly, you let her go first so she doesn’t see where your heading. Time moved in slow motion, the granny taking her sweet time getting out of the elevator. As she leaves the doors begin to close. You quickly slide your hand between the elevator door and quickly escape. The old woman unlocks her flat at the end of the hall and disappears from sight. A wave of relief overtakes you.

You wander down the hall mumbling “207” to yourself. Gazing upon the number plate you spot it: flat 207. Behind this door is a woman whom you’ve never met, only spoken though faint roleplay sessions, and only know her through her erotica. The image of the cherrywood door burns in your mind. A feeling of impending doom fills your chest.

You hesitantly knock on the door. You hear small noises inside before a voice blares behind the door.

“It’s unlocked!” A feminine voice echoes in a faint Irish accent.

You sheepishly open the heavy door. You enter a small cozy flat, a tiny kitchen in the back near a balcony, a small dining room table next to it. As you scan to the left you see a black felt couch resting on a pastel pink area rug. A small black metal and glass coffee table between the couch and a similar black metal entertainment center. A large flat-screen television flashes an animated Netflix show. The room smells floral and girly with a warm temperature.

“Are you just gonna stand there, mate?” the feminine voice questions.

A nubile woman sitting on the couch gives a sultry gaze at you. Pale soft skin shines under the light above. A small silver ring locked into her septum, her eyeliner winged, and her piercing green eyes excite you. Her long pastel blue hair falls below her shoulder line. Her lacey black bra is visible under her cute sheer white blouse buttoned up to the top, tucked into a short delicate blue pleated skirt. She sat on one leg, the other gently pushed against the folded calf, her barefoot raised slightly.

“Come here. Sit next to mama.” the woman insists.

You nervously sit on the somewhat hard couch with a couple of centimeters between the two. Looking at her you scan every inch of her. You can’t help but get excited at the prospects to come. Your heart pounds in your chest, your adrenaline kicks in, and your member pulls tightly against your pants. Her eyes land at the small tent pitched by you. A sly smile falls over her face. She twists around to the arm of the couch, pulling out a remote, and clicking a single button. The television powers down as she tosses the remote down onto the rug below.

“You know, I love the silent type. So mysterious… And let me tell you, I love a good mystery,” Kravshaw whispers like a tropical bird seducing her mate.

Her feminine hands slid down your own. Her warm skin sends your senses into overdrive. She scoots closer, her hips pressing against your own. Her scent is luscious and full, smelling of faint floral and vanilla tones. Kravshaw pulls your arm toward her, pressing her chest against the bicep. Her sizable breast just barely covers your arm as she pushes your hand down to her skirt. Guiding you to her nethers, you feel an intense volcanic heat radiating from her panties.

Kravshaw leans forward, pursing her pink lips they locked with yours. Her gentle movements turn aggressive, the sheer material rubs against your arm as she pushes your hand under her skirt. Her other hand pushes your fingers to the depths below, giving off a slight moistness. As swift as the wind, she pushes her lace panties aside and plunged your fingers into her vagina. A soft groan can be heard in your kiss, her face blushing bright red. One of her hands flies off of your hand and toward your pants. She grabs the top of your joggers, motioning you to take them off.

You follow her lead and lift your bottom up, using your other hand, you both slide off your joggers and so with your underwear. Before you can take them fully off she stops you, breaking your kiss.

“Only to your knees. Clothes make me so hot.” Krav giggles.

Joggers to your knees, your sizable member stands as a monument to this sinful act. Her gaze locks to the throbbing cock, she lunges forward. Expelling a soft giggle as she takes the tool in hand, she releases your arm. Her hands caress you, pumping slowly and methodically. She props herself on her knees, her face now millimeters away from this stranger’s penis. Her hot breath strikes you, turning you on even more. It hurt slightly, all this pent up desire. Her smooth hands sending waves of pleasure into you, more than enough to mask the pain.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I just can’t help myself!” she exclaims.

Kravshaw opens her mouth, tiny strands of saliva trace across her wet mouth. Her hands released as the voracious woman took the member in her mouth. Slowly her tongue wraps around the crevasses of your head. Almost as a reflex, you swing your hand around her, slowly gyrating her bottom. The woman’s back arches as she plunges the rod down her throat. Warm liquid drowns your crotch as you throb in excitement.

You slide your hand down her ass, her body twitching in anticipation. Fingers begin to prod and plunge into her wet vagina. Small moans can be heard between the apexes of her blowjob. Kravshaw took one final dive down to your base, the pleasure is too much for you as you thrust into her mouth. Plunging your fingers in her one last deep time, her moans vibrating against your cock, white viscous juice expels from your rod. Slurping and sucking sounds echoed through the flat as the blue-haired woman cleans you. Rising from your lap, she rests on her knees, giving a devilish smile.

“Alright, ready for the main course, sweetie?” Kravshaw coos, unbuttoning the top 3 buttons of her blouse.

The jet black lace bra now fully visible, she grasps your member, laying it straight against your t-shirt. With a mischievous giggle, she swings her right leg over your lap, straddling you. Her skirt bunching up just at your stomach. Kravshaw leans into you, pressing her breasts against you. Her hand reaches underneath her, clutching your member she pulls it back down, gently laying it on your testicles. Her form plopped down onto your penis, the fabric of her lace panties grinding against you.

Krav shaw pushes off of you, draping her arms around your neck. Hips bucking toward you, she grinds her lips against your semi-hard shaft. Her skirt fully obscuring any view of the action. You think back on her words, “clothes make me so hot.” Perhaps she gets off to wearing clothes while doing the deed, either way, you try to make the most of the situation.

“Feel good?” She asks as you hastily nod your head.

“You’re a naughty little pervert aren’t you? Just my type.” She proclaims with a quick wink.

Though the lace against your member isn’t the best pleasure you’ve felt, the passion she brings keeps you excited. Lunging toward you, your lips interlock as her tongue plays in your mouth. Her hips buck and thrust. A wet feeling against your tool, the skirt keeping the mystery to itself. Kravshaw bounces one quick time, you feel her hand grab your knob, not even noticing her hand missing from the back of your neck. Your member feels a rush of bliss its surrounded by tight warm walls as Kravshaw slams down on your lap. Her mouth springs open, her eyes rolling back, you feel your length vanish inside of her.

Her head swivels to meet your view, her eyes radiated a sense of hunger. Biting her lip, she begins grinding back and forth, your cock grating against her sopping pussy. Her hands meet yours, gasping and groaning in pleasure. She grabs your wrists, bringing them to her slender neck. Wrapping your fingers around her throat, she utters only one phrase.

“Choke me! Choke me now, you pervert!” Kravshaw screams.

You follow through with her order. Your grasp tightens, just enough to hinder her breathing. A sinful smile overtakes her, a strand of drool escaping via the corner of her mouth. Kravshaw is nothing short of pure felicity. Bouncing on your lap, it feels as if her insides were attempting to squeeze you. Her frazzled light blue hair ricochets with each pump.

“Oh, Goddess, I’m gonna cum!” Kravshaw admits under her impeded airway.

You plunge her down, your length hitting her end. Goosebumps rose all over her body, she shivers as her head raised toward the ceiling. Even being choked, her final moan bellows through the flat. Her hips jerk one final time, sending you over the edge. You explode in her warm insides. Your hands release her throat, reaching behind her you pull her in your grasp. Her soft pants and sighs comfort you. Both you and Kravshaw sit on her couch, love juices steadily leak from her nethers.

“That was… too good.” Kravshaw whispers.

Something warm and wet laps against your left ear. You look at the woman laying on top of you. Her tongue retracts, giving you a warm smile.

“Wanna go again?”


End file.
